New Beginnings
by MyFandomsareCool
Summary: One shot of Cho Chang in the muggle world after the end of the second wizarding world war.


This is just a one shot I did a while ago, I don't know how good it is, but any feedback would be nice! Disclaimer: All rights go to J. , our lord and savior. Cho Chang walked briskly down the street of muggle London towards her new job. She felt her heart beat in her chest as she walked. She was beyond terrified to have her very first muggle job. After the second wizarding war, she had made the decision to go out into the non-magical community. Lots of witches and wizards has isolated themselves completely, but she hadn't stopped using simple spells. She never understood how muggles got by without the use of a cleaning spell every once in a while, if she didn't, her small apartment would have undoubtedly been a wreck, but she continued using magic behind closed doors, but in public, she was like any ordinary person. She took the tube to work instead of apperating, and she even had a dishwasher in her kitchen. It had come with the place, but she used it almost every day. Of course, she still brewed the occasional headache cure and such. Back at Hogwarts, she had taken NEWT level Muggle studies, so she had known about the general environment ahead of time. At least it wasn't a COMPLETE culture shock for her, like it had been for some. She knew about everything to a certain extent, but of course, it's a lot different to put your years of schooling into practice. She never thought she would actually have to remember the use of a screwdriver or what the function of a rubber duck was. She sighed as she pushed her dark hair out of her face. As she neared her new workplace, she consciously stood up straighter and pulled the door open. As she started ascending the stairs, she glanced at the sign above her. It was simple, a dark blue base with white writing. "Grunnings" it read. Grunnings was a drill firm that had been going on since the 80's, but they were running short on workers, which is why Cho was able to get the secretary position, despite barely knowing what a drill was. She vaguely remembered hearing about it in her classes but she ended up doing research before her interview. Cho entered the firm and scanned the room. She was looking for the man that had conducted her interview. He was the manager, a large man with thin blonde hair who went by the name "Dursley". His father had been manager before him, which is probably how he was able to gain such a position at such a young age, she thought to herself. She spotted the man easily and started to make her way over to him. When he spotted her, he smiled kindly, which was unexpected. She had expected him to be grumpy and loud initially, but was pleasantly surprised. "Hello, Ms. Chang, was it? Ah yes, our new secretary, we're glad to have you here! Welcome on board." "Thank you Mr. Dursley, sir-" "Oh, Mr. Dursley is my father, you are free to call me Dudley, unless you prefer Vernon that is, in which case, feel free to call me whichever, I suppose." "Thank you….." Cho looked up at the man who was almost blushing. She smiled. Dudley cleared his throat loudly. "Right. This," He said pointing, "is your desk. You can sit and take calls…um…like this…" He picked up the phone and did some jiggery-pokery with the buttons on the phone. "And you can just take messages, of if it's urgent, you can pass the phone call off to me. Like…this. Do you thing you have it?" Cho stared at the phone. She had no idea what to do. She would obviously have to tell him. "No…I've got it. Thanks." Dudley looked amused. "Are you positive?" She looked up, embarrassed. "Not really. Could you maybe…." She trailed off, waving her hand towards the phone. He smiled in such a way that it appeared he was holding back a laugh. "Most people don't admit that they are lost. They just never answer the phone…so, um….here. Show me what you remember from my tutorial." "Well…." Cho started, struggling to remember what he had said. "You pick up the phone…and you do so magic and presto!" She looked up, realizing she had used the word magic. She was always paranoid about slipping so she normally avoided the word. She silently cursed to herself, but then she realized that she wasn't the only one who froze. She looked up, shocked. Was it possible that Dudley…..no. No. It wasn't possible that her manager at a drill firm was a wizard. But she had to know. "What's wrong?" She asked as casually as she could. "What?" Dudley asked as innocently as possible. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. "Why'd you freeze? Was it….was it something I said?" She ventured. "No….I just remembered that I have to…." He looked around, as if searching for a quick escape. "Have to what?" He shook his head. "You have to think of an excuse?" He looked down. "I have to go…" "Wait!" Cho said sharply, "You need to show me the-the phone thing, right? I mean, I can't do my job without it." She said sheepishly, regretting that she had pushed Dursley into finding out about the magic. He was probably just as scared as she was, and she had forgotten to respect that. She decided then and there to drop the subject. "Okay…I'll show you…." he said, cautiously coming towards the phone like it was a bomb. He quickly showed her again. She felt she had retained the information better that time, but she still felt bad about Dudley, but, true to her word, she kept her mouth shut. The day continued just as she expected it to. She answered calls, she left messages, etc…. All in all, it wasn't anything like the thrill of being an Auror, but she liked it. She liked the idea of being in the muggle world, and being an ordinary girl for once. As the day wrapped up, she was still upset about her boss, but that was resolved right as she was about to leave the office. She had resolved to apperate from behind the building because she was tired and night had already fallen. She was about to pack her things when a familiar face appeared in her doorway. "Magic." He said determinedly. "I froze at the word magic." She smiled knowingly. "Why?" She asked, hoping she sounded unconcerned. "Well….umm, are you going to walk to the tube?" Cho looked up at him. "Yeah…yeah, I think I am." "Well, it's a long story that might scare you away." She laughed. "I don't think it will." "I kind of had a feeling about that. About….you." He looked sideways at her. Cho was unsure how to respond to this. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, lets go." They smiled at each other, both feeling giddy and nervous as they made their way towards the trains together. 


End file.
